


Made to Love

by Goddess_in_Aubergine



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_in_Aubergine/pseuds/Goddess_in_Aubergine
Summary: Edward Charles Allan Brock wasn’t cut out for love.His Other disagrees.Old school drabble: Exactly 100 words





	Made to Love

Edward Charles Allan Brock wasn’t cut out for love. Not for giving it; not for receiving it.

His mother died birthing him. He grew up in the shadow of his father’s resentment. 

To fill the hole he built his career. Basked in the warmth from his audience. It wasn't love, but it was enough. 

Annie, Eddie not knowing love betrayed her. His fiancée and career gone in an instant. 

As if sensing his rumination, his Other stirred. Leaving their place in Eddie’s chest, they wrapped around his insides in an embrace. 

**“I love you, Eddie.”**

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ashamedly haven't seen the movie yet. I have read several of the comics tho, so this is a bit of a mash-up between the comics and what I know about the movie secondhand. 
> 
> All forms of feedback appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: http://not-so-superheroine.tumblr.com


End file.
